The Erth Dragons: The Wearle
The Erth Dragons: The Wearle is the first book in the franchise and focuses on a Wearle of Dragons as they try to colonise Earth while retaining peace with their Human (Known as "Hom" by the dragons) neighbours. The events of the story are played out through the point of view of different characters throughout the story but mainly focuses on Gabrial, an impulsive blue dragon who is desperate to prove himself and Ren, a young human boy who is fascinated by the Dragons or 'Skalers' as the humans call them. Plot Prologue In the beginning, Godith created Ki:mera, the home planet of the Dragons and she also created thousands of planets with a multitude of life forms in them. One planet, known as Erth from the local species, 'Hom' or humans, was full of life and a Wearle of Dragons, led by Prime Greffan attempted to colonise it. However, the connection between Erth and Ki:mera was lost and the Wearle was believed to be dead. However, a larger Wearle was sent to Erth to search for the missing Wearle. Gabrial Gabrial, a young and impulsive blue dragon is getting ready to fight G'vard for the right to become the father of Grystina's young. Per Grogan, Gabrial's mentor attempts to help Gabrial in the fight but Gabrial doesn't listen. The fight starts and Gabrial put up a tough battle, surprising the Wearle watching. He attempts to i:mage the volcano, Vargos, erupt to daze G'vard, however, an earthquake suddenly breaks loose and crushes Grystina and one of her young and the other one is believed to be missing. Back at Skytouch, the three Elders; Elder Grynt, Elder Givnay and Prime Galarhade all agree that Per Grogan and Gabrial are guilty for killing Grystina and her young and are exiled, meaning that the 'G' in their names are taken away, making Gabrial 'Abrial' and Grogan 'Rogan'. Rogan is sent to mine Fhosforent, an interesting ore that when digested can cause a dragon to become physically stronger but at the same time can mutate a dragon, turning them into a mutant called a Goyle (or as the Kaal call them; Darkeyes). Abrial becomes a Sweeper, a dragon who protects the borders of the Wearle's area. Grystina's Wearmyss (female young) is found and taken to be looked after by either Gossana, a fearsome queen or Grendel, Gabrial's crush. Meanwhile, Grystina's Weardrake (male young) is believed to either be dead or lost. Gabrial; from T.E.D book 1 cover. (The Wearle) Ren Whitehair Ren is fascinated by the 'Skalers' and after witnessing the death of Utal Longarm, devises a plan to cross the scorch line and get to the Dragon's side. Ned Whitehair Ned Whitehair, the father of Ren Whitehair, strongly discourages Ran to try and cross the scorch line, and therefore, warns him day and night about the danger that lies beyond it. This character gets killed by dragons who have seen him, his horse Wind, and farmer Waylen Treader wandering beyond the scorch line to find his son. Category:Ned Whitehair